The Eyelash Wish- a MHA fanfiction
by Acelia0004
Summary: a MHA fan fiction. Enjoy the story of Celeste and Bakugou, along with their friends. Will their love overcome the complications on the horizon?
1. Prologue- A Shift

A warm morning.

Nothing new or interesting was on the horizon.

A woman with midnight hair watched the shores of the ocean below her, basking in the warm breeze that drafted from below her position on the cliff side

She inhaled. The sweet scent of grass was in the air and she could taste the saltiness of the ocean foam. Holding out her arms, she fell to the moist dirt, stretching out like a lazy dark brown and grey cloak was covered in wet earth, but she payed it no mind. She was tired of the garb and she was tired of waiting low.

**There was nothing to do.**

She was beginning to miss the constant need for heroes when mass chaos wrought over their lands. All she did now in her spare time was watch the undulating waves crash against the gritty sand.

_"This is boring"_, she thought, bitterly. After a few moments, the lady rose and stretched once more. Time to return to the little shack that she called home in the woods.

As she began to depart, the air rose once more, rushing through her garbs and tasseling her already mused hair.

_"!..."_

In a frenzied whirlwind, she spun around and gazed off into the distance. A small, mischievous smiled graced her supple features. Her red streak markings under her eyes began to glow, and her eyes sparkled with liveliness. The sensation was faint, but it promised her adventure.

_"The smell of Cedar Atlas in the West..." _she crooned sweetly, almost near borderline dreamily. All that was ever smelt in the direction of the West was ash and the lingering scents of storms. There, in that forbidden direction, inhabited the Dragon Riders.

Her small smile morphed into a full on grin and she began to cackle. There was a shift on the horizon...

...and she would have to prepare.


	2. Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings

Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings  
-

_The powerful were the rulers and the weak should know their place. No matter what world you live in, this is the central hierarchy of the world. Some people loved to watch the world burn while others…_

_Well…_

_Some others just wanted to order their damn coffee and be on their merry way._

"Are you serious?! This is **not **a small mocha frap with non-fat milk. Like, are you an **idiot**?! You like, seriously believe that I'm gonna stand here and take this ridiculous shit?!" a shrill and whiny voice yelled in the small and nearly cramped coffee shop. The tiny little barista cowered at the yelling female in front of him and looked around desperately hiding behind his long hair, hoping that someone was alerting the manager as they spoke. After her tirade, the girl huffed and rolled her eyes at the, almost close to tears, boy. "Where's your manager? I would like to have a word with him".

_Come on, move already, you noisy cow_, Celeste thought to herself shifting back and forth on her feet while glaring daggers at the back of the girl who was standing right in front of her. And a little bit too close, might she add.

_Alas, some people loved to make the world an unbearable place sometimes and this was one of the mornings that the world wanted to solidify its harsh truth._

"What seems to be the issue here?" questioned a snarky voice with authority. The manager appeared from the double doors that lead to the back of the coffee house where the true magic began; PAPERWORK.

Already seeing the light blue vein pulsating on the left side of his temple, Celeste simpered, knowing that the outcome of this encounter was not going to go in the girl's favor. Celeste and the manager, whose name was, Mark had known each other for what seemed like forever now. Her mind began to wander as she stared out at the pouring rain of Seattle. It was raining like this when she first time she met the angry little manager.

It had been a few months since she left.

Ever since her move to Seattle from the warmth of the Texas countryside, she had felt out of place and a little out of her element. Moving to the rapid and rain filled city had been a lifelong dream of hers, but she never thought that it would be as challenging and as lonely as it turned out to be. Seattle proved to be completely opposite of Texas, just like night and day.

After her parents passing, Celeste has her other family that she had come to love just as equally. Having her childhood friend and her five brothers were great and she was beginning to miss them dearly.

While out on one of her usual walks in the park, Celeste happened to get caught in the downpour that day. Slightly shaking from the cool raindrops, she found shelter underneath an empty pavilion and sought after its comforting emptiness. The rain was endless, and after an hour or so, the original charm of the lonely pavilion began to take a toll on her. Longing to be in the company of others, although preferring not to speak to them, she sought out a coffee shop.

And lo and behold, there was one right across the street, conveniently placed at the corner!

Sprinting through the nonstop pellets of water, Celeste rushed through the park, her back pack jostling as she nearly slide down a tiny hill before coming to the crosswalk that would lead her to sanctuary. After seeing the crosswalk light man turn green, she began her sprint again. In only a few steps, she came to the door of the warm looking coffee provider.

Taking a few squeaking steps inside, she found herself face to face with a large selection of coffee cups and mugs. The layout of the coffee house was quirky, what with the mugs being first, and then you move to the right side of the wall and come into view of the rest of the café and its denizens. As she peered at the wall of mugs, she noticed a sign at the very top of the wall that said, "Choose your day".

_Choose the day I'm having? Hmm, I guess I'm going to take… _Celeste chose a goblet, one that was formed into a figure of a red dragon. Wanting her coffee sooner than later, she stepped around to find a few coffee goers at the register, speaking with a cute, but semi on the short side guy, whose name tag on his shirt read, _Mark: General Manager. _

_General Manager? I thought they had height requirements for that? _Celeste giggled to herself as she made it to the line. Chuckling at her joke, she placed her cup on the counter, waiting for a coffee jock to come and assist her.

Almost as if the people at the counter knew what she had been laughing at, three girls and Mark turned to glance at her, their glares so chilling, that she immediately ceased her chuckles without so much as a second thought.

"Ugh…sorry ladies, I have to deal with a customer here." He spoke to what seemed to be the main leader of the gaggle of girls. She laughed.

"Yeah, I can see that short stuff. Hey, once you're done, you think you could hook us up with one of those free drinks you were promising us last time?"

Mark tutted, then bellowed a laugh at the girl, his grin a **painful **reminder of why Celeste tries to avoid watching romantic comedies. Grin now going into full on cheese mode, he stated, "Hey, I promised you a free drink **if** you would take the time to get to know me. You haven't met your end of the deal, sweetheart."

"Okay", the girl with the short, pixie-like black hair and indigo strip said breezily, "but you do know that there's a, how do I put this lightly, a height requirement to ride this ride and get to know me on a personal level?"

"Babe, don't hit me with the negatives first. Think of the positives! You have no idea how great I am in be-"

"AHEM!"

Both parties looked to Celeste annoyed. Mark, doing a once over on her, turned his cute face into a grimace, right before looking back to the slimy girl and her giggling friends. "Hey babes, let me get to you guys in a second. Gotta take my job seriously here."

"Well, you do that Gen", she said, flirting most apparent in her voice. Switching her ass for no reason whatsoever, she donned her spot amongst the scum of girl kind and burst out into laughter and tears.

_Well, someone is being made fun of right now. I just don't know which boob is the victim here; me or this self-righteous son of a- _

"Hey, are you gonna order or just stand there? I was in the middle of some business". Mark looked and acted like his was a general manager now. Feeling her annoyance creep up her spine and shine through the miniscule hurt of her not getting the same treatment, she drummed the fingers of her left hand on the counter and held her head on her other hand.

_Please think before saying anything that you'll regre- _"Yeah, I'm ready to be helped. You know I was kinda getting worried there bud. Thought that I would have to leave your **lovely** establishment and go elsewhere. Glad you made the right choice and decided to stop trying to get your dick wet. Let me have a-"

"Wait, hold up there miss attitude. Do you wanna run that by me again?" Mark interrupted her order. Giving him a withering look, she brought her gaze back down from the menu and stared into his eyes.

"Yes?"

"What you just said. I want you to repeat it to me."

"Oh, that little ditty. Ahem. 'Glad you made the right choice and decided to stop trying to get your dick wet'. Are we good now? Were you able to hear me that time? Or were you still trying to get down off of your high ass ego?"

Mark, taken aback by her boldness, stood back and regarded her. After a shocked minute or so, a smug look adorned his features and he breezily replied. "Alright ma'am. You have my undivided attention. What can I get for you on this lovely evening?"

"Could I get the java latte with a java cupcake please?"

"Sorry, we're sold out"

"…okay. Could I maybe get a caramel mocha frap with-"

"Sold out."

"…."

She finally knew what he was doing. Thinking that the little charade that was taking place had went on long enough and that it was starting to get far too childish to continue, Celeste pushed the coffee mug towards him and grabbed for a clear, plastic cup further down the checkout line. Moving past him, she muttered for only him and her to hear. "I'll just get a water and I'll be on my way."

Feeling the toll of the argument and the guilt of her stooping down to a level that she was so used to being steered away from, she retreated to the water and ice area. There, she dispensed a few ice cubes into her cup and got an obscene amount of water to go along with it.

'_So much for having a warm cup of joe on a pleasant raining day.' _Her soul searching mood had also flown the coop.

Ready to leave, she prepared herself mentally for the cooling rain. But before she could take any steps, she overheard the gaggle at a nearby booth, which was irritating. She thought that they would have left, considering they had enough gossip fuel that would possibly fuel them for the rest of the week. Turning to ignore them, she was almost ready until she heard the following:

"-yeah it's ridiculous. Angie, you're really not gonna let him hit are you? Just for a few free cups of coffee?" a girl with long, beautifully trimmed hair that reached the middle of her back, asked. Her features seemed of Asian descent and her eyes were almond shaped. Her eyes shown to be a deep chocolate. She would have been prettier to Celeste, if not for her ugly attitude.

Wait, were they talking about Mark? She dared to get closer and hone in on the conversation.

"Angie, he's not even that cute. I mean, **girl**, don't lower your standards."

_**Ouch**_

The other crone who had spoken, sported a shorter hair style, almost close to a pixie cut, and had outrageous colors or red, orange and yellow in her hair. Almost like a sunset.

_What was it with clichéd mean girls being pretty? _

Her eyes were an equal red and her features were cute and slightly pudgy. Their chief, who Celeste deemed the name, "**H**ead **B**itch **I**n **C**harge", or **HBIC** for short, only laughed at her friends before giving them a disgusting and knowing smirk. Her eyes were distrusting and were glittering green. Her features were sharper than a knife and her pearly white canines were sharp as she reined in a laugh with a huge smile.

"Girls, girls! Calm down. It's not like I would fall for the halfwit anyways. Besides, I'll use his big ego as a cover up of why I can't do anything with him yet. All I have to do is compliment him a few more times and maybe give him a hand job, since his own is clearly not working, and stroke his ego every now and again. And **please**, like he ever stood a chance with me. Trust me. Once this plan goes through, we'll be swimming in the free Wi-Fi and getting free coffee every da-"

_Splash._

Celeste toppled to the group in a heap. Her water cup, now spilled, she got up on her hands and knees and winced as she did so. "Aw man, my water… I can't believe I did that." She looked up from rubbing her knees and looked at the three shocked girls.

Head B screeched as she tried to wipe herself free of the water. Her friends rushed to her aid, but not before calling Mark for assistance.

"Mark!"

"Mark, Angie needs a little help!" cried the shorter one.

Mark, not realizing that he was a little pawn in their scheme, rushed from behind the counter and came running to support the crones. Grabbing a fistful of paper towels on the way, he laid them out on the table before coming around to help dry her off.

"You…" head bitch or, Angie, started, almost losing her composure. Backtracking on her tone, she had the nerve to look contrite before continuing. "Hey, are you okay," she asked **too** sweetly, "That was a big fall that you had. Your knees aren't skinned, are they sweetie? I thought that you might have been alright, since you practically _bounced_ right off of the floor. But I thought I'd be sure".

_Was that a crack at her weight?_

_ Oh no, it was time to go._

Celeste got up before she could lose her temper and made to clear out of the shop as fast as her legs could carry her. She made it to the door, almost to salvation. There at the threshold of the building, she was greeted by the rain, accompanied with lightning and thunder._ So much for getting back home without getting too waterlogged._

Curious of how bad it would be to stand in the rain for a cab, Celeste stuck her hand out to test the downpour. Not even ten seconds after, she pulled her hand back to her side and looked at the results. Sopping, and completely drenched was her limb and supple skin. Letting out a sigh, she prepared to run. But as she braced herself, she felt a hand pull her back around to the once cozy lighting of the coffee house.

"Hey". It was Mark who stopped her progress. His dark eyebrows were pulled down in a scowl and his dark brown eyes were alit with fury. "I saw what you did back there. I know you didn't trip, and really, if you're going to be a bitch to someone, at least have a good reason to. She was trying to make sure you were okay, but I didn't even see you trying to help out."

"…", Celeste said nothing as she let Mark finish his speech. Pleadingly looking out towards the rain, she felt her emotions get the better of her. Trying for a calming mantra in her head, she repeated the phrase, _"I will not cry, I will not cry, I will wait until I'm home, I will wait until I'm home"…_

"-re you even listening to me?" She came back to reality in a rush, looking into Mark's brown eyes with her equally brown, but wider irises. He shook his head and his face turned into harsher disgust. "You didn't even hear a word I said did you?" he scoffed. "Well, maybe you'll hear this. I don't want you coming back here again. I can't seem to trust anyone around here to not make a scene with other customers and think that they can get off Scott free."

Her eyes watered and she tried to blink them away as fast as they were coming. Mark, seeming to see the fresh tears in her eyes, went silent, but the scowl not leaving his face.

Celeste, besides her feelings being crushed and her thoughts negative at the moment towards the day, the loneliness she was feeling, the girls, Mark, and more importantly, herself, felt her lips move before she could make out what she was saying. Face now morphing into a questioning look, Mark put his hands on his hips and demanded, "What? Speak up, I can't hear you".

"…they were talking about using you", she brokenly cried out. At first, her cry was silent, but as the silence between them grew longer, she felt her face growing hot and her tears poured out, trailing down her face and feeling like volcanic lava. She sniffed and wiped her nose with the sleeve of her shirt. "They said that Angie was crazy for trying to go out with you and she said that she wouldn't. She knew how she could get you." Angrily wiping her mouth and her nose again, she pulled in on herself. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. I thought that I could- I didn't… I can't…"

Celeste pushed herself away and ran out into the rain, leaving behind a neutral looking Mark and leaving the once warm atmosphere of the café that she was now banned from.

Three weeks passed as Celeste tried to move on from the experience. Her walks, becoming a little less restless and a lot more fulfilling and relaxing. Her trips broadened out to more places such as going to the library, other cafés, and out shopping, were more tolerable and less apprehensive since she first moved to Seattle.

That was…until she ran into the problem that she had been avoiding.

Currently, she was browsing through a new collection of shampoos and conditioners down the bath aisle in Smilemart. Bending down at the knees, she peered at the guava and shea butter conditioner, wondering if it would give her that soft texture in her mini poof. After a minute of thinking, she went for it. Getting back up, she placed the product in the cart, seeing someone standing right beside her. It was a man who seemed in the same deep concentrative state as he looked at the Axe products.

Apparently feeling her eyes on him, he looked around, his face pinched in mid concentration and question. However, said party and Celeste felt their faces go slack.

It was Mark.

In commoners clothing.

Not being a manager.

Feelings of shame from three weeks ago resurface. Celeste ducked her head and dodged past him as fast as she could. Distance was made between them as she walked further and further away, willing the lump in her throat to go away.

Calm washed over her as she made her get away to the lingerie section of the store. There was no way that he would come over here. Yes, he seemed to appreciate the fairer sex, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't feel the shame of being somewhere that was deemed as the woman's delicate area.

"Hey."

_"!", maybe she had underestimated him. _

Trying to break for it again, Celeste was halted in her pursuit. Mark stood in front of her basket, holding it down with a surprising force that didn't seem to become him. "Woul- cut it out! Could you quit running away from me?!" he huffed, his head down, watching his hand keep her basket in place. She continued to struggle until he seemed to get exasperated with her shenanigans. Looking up, he pushed the cart away with ease, the basket and her contents connecting with the panty display with a tiny _thud_.

Having her full and undivided attention, Celeste waited in complete anxiousness, praying that she hadn't done anything else to jeopardize her Saturday.

"…", she waited for him to speak, wondering when the thunder and lightning would come crashing down with his attitude. But nothing came. She was only rewarded with a struggling looking Mark, who to Celeste's surprise, was avoiding eye contact with her. After a moment, he looked up and whispered, "I'm sorry".

"…what?" Celeste questioned, thoroughly confused. Not liking the answer that he was given, Mark said again, a little louder, "I said that I was sorry. Look", he hesitated, "… it wasn't right what I said to you a few weeks ago. Plus, what you said was right. It only took me seeing her with another guy in the shop while ignoring me for me to get the hint. Can't believe I was so stupid…" He looked like a kicked puppy as he said his piece. Celeste, not knowing what to say to him, just shrugged her shoulders and muttered a, "it's fine".

"…that's all you have to say?!" he boomed. Celeste only shrugged again and nodded.

"Yeah. I mean… I don't really know what else you want me to say. I was childish. You were childish. They were heinous. Life moves on. Now, can I get my basket?"

Mark, baffled at her words, looked at the basket with contempt before kicking it. He growled and kicked it again before going back to his own. "Man fine! Whatever!" He moved away, only to look back at her. Embarrassed, he muttered, "…er-… you can come back to the café if you want too. I don't… really care or anything". Continuing his stride, he ventured away and into the sea of people that were coming into the store.

Celeste felt herself smile and thought that maybe… she would go back to the café after all.

"-ext! NEXT ma'am!" Someone shouted in front of her.

Celeste, thrown out of her daze, looked up and noticed Mark looking up at her, his voice gruff, but his face full of humor and pettiness.

"What do you want? You come here to bother my people again with your weak coffee choices?" he joked as he took his place behind the register, ready to ring up her order. Chuckling, she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"No, just remembering the first time we met. It was raining just like this".

"Ugh, don't remind me. I'm over that crap", he gruffed out, the tips of his ears going red with embarrassment.

_Ching!_

Celeste, going into her purse, pulled out her cash to give, only to have Mark shake his head and nod for her to move along in the line. Huh, that was nice of him. Surprised, she only laughed as she moved to the sit at one of the booths, waiting on her coffee and for Mark to quell the never-ending line.

Arriving to her favorite booth, already cleaned and empty, she snuggled herself deep into the plush pleather seats and fixated her gaze to the front. Pulled to the side was the woman who had caused trouble for the little cashier. Her attitude, having been quelled by Mark, was now more than tolerable and she waited for him to finish. Once he was, he only glanced in her direction and motioned for her to follow him.

Both walking together, he led her to his office and closed the door with a prominent slam.

"Shit!" Mark, finally finished with his tasks and the café, almost desolate, took a place beside Celeste and stretched his arms around the booth. Looking like the literal definition of the word, "tired", he let out a breath before looking to her. "Hey".

"Heh. Hey there. How goes it?"

"Oh, you mean hell on earth? Pretty great. Not complaining, since the pay check is pretty good."

"I guess. I mean, you have to come in, since you're the general manager".

"Soon to be owner of the café".

Celeste beamed as she heard the great news. "You serious?! How did you pull that off?"

"What do you mean? I work hard for my money!"

"Yeah, I guess so, huh?"

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, the buzz of Mark's success still lingering between them. Mark, now looking out at the drizzling weather, squinted as he yawned. "So, got any plans this evenin'? Starting to think that you're a shut it and only come out when it's raining".

"I mean, you're not completely wrong", she joked. Shuffling around in her purse, she pulled out her phone and brought up a picture. "This is my friend, Kira. She lives back in my home town in Texas and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute," Mark leaned forward, peering closer at her phone. "Is that Kira? Kira Declaw?"

"Huh? How do you know Kira?"

"Are you kidding?" Mark asked incredulously, "My brother, Ike, goes on about her all the time. Says that her and her brother, Al, are cray fun and- hey why are you givin' me that look for?" Mark barked out his question, only to have realization spark across his face. "Heh, so that was the friend you were talkin' about…"

"…yeah."

Both looked away from each other in a stunned silence.

Well, this was weird.


	3. Chapter 2: Coming to Visit

Kyra Declaw

Celeste's best friend, her sister, although not by blood, and her main confidante. Their families had known each other for what seemed like forever.

Backyard barbecues on Sundays along with dinner, sometimes going on vacation together and also both owning and sharing some land back in Texas.

They were the dynamic duo of families.

So of course it went without saying that if her best friend wanted her to come up to Seattle for a little while, Kyra would do so. Besides, if she had to hear Al's nonstop questions about how Celeste was doing and why she doesn't text him anymore, she was gonna have to bury him six feet under.

Packing her luggage, she glanced out of the foggy window to check the weather. It was a bit dewy, since she had been up since the crack of dawn and the sun hadn't even shown over the horizon.

Patchy fog outside, she made a mental note that she would have to be wary of the deer that would no doubt be hovering around the grounds of their home ranch.

"Kyra, time to get your ass in gear!" a spiky blonde head appeared in the doorway before showing a stacked guy that sported the hairstyle. "I swear, if she's waiting on you by herself at the airport"…

"Aw shut the hell up Al", Kyra yelled as she slung a bag over her shoulder. Dressed in her jeans and a tight fitting red wife beater, she paused for a moment to pull her strawberry blonde locks into a loose bun. Finishing with her messy hair, she pushed past Al and made her way to her truck.

Al trailed behind her, questions spewing from his lips the whole time he and she walked.

"Has she called yet? How long is your flight again? What time did she message you?" Never-ending were the inquiries

"Al", she calmly regarded him while shoving her items inside of the vehicle. Turning around, she gathered his face in her hands and squished his cheeks. Quite aggressively, she whispered, "I'm gonna need you to quit worrying and believe that she's an adult. Plus," she snidely added while pulling herself up into the black Ford truck," you dumped her, remember?"

Leaving behind a fuming and shouting Al, Kyra pulled out of the dirt driveway, on her way to the airport to catch a plane to Seattle. Celeste better have her ass in gear, because her Texas sister planned to give her a good wake up call.

"Damn, that was loud", someone replied.

"Ugh", Al grumbled as he rubbed his face in agitation. "I fuckin' hate her sometimes."

"Wanna talk about it, Ally?" the unknown voice called from behind the huge body that was in front of it. Agitated enough, Al turned to the voice, his displeasure apparent on his face. "Isn't it past your bedtime, squirt?"

"Hey, what's with the hostility? I'm just trying to make sure that your pride was still intact".

"Hmph…" Al let out a grumbling sigh before pushing past the chuckling figure. "Shove off Ike. Take your ass back to bed. You know we've got a long morning ahead of us".

"Yeah, you're right", Ike chuckled out before following to his own room. Throwing his shaggy dark brown hair back, Ike ventured up the stairs and continued down the hall to his room. Calling out to Al before he shut his door, Ike yelled, "…quick question though Al".

"Ugh, what?!"

"…didn't you break up with Celeste though?"

"!", Al all but ran from his room, ready to interrupt Ike's thought process. Ike, knowing that Al would be butt hurt, slammed his door and locked it, his cackling noisy as Al stomped away.

8-8-8

Kyra knew that Celeste was worth it, but leaving her baby behind at the airport was the hardest thing she had to do in her life. Building that baby from scratch since she was sixteen, Kira felt her soul and her blood in the vehicle. She hoped and prayed that no one bother her sweet while she was visiting.

Oh, Celeste was gonna have the welcome wagon for her today.

Walking into the frigid airport, Kyra carried her heavy pack on her back while she walked to the waiting area. Not interested in the food of the airport, she sat down in a heap, her stomach growling loudly, demanding sustenance.

_Celeste had better be prepared to cook too._

_"Flight 27 now boarding!"_

_Wait, she **just **sat down._

Kyra huffed as she stood up again, her pack heavy as she made her way to the terminal.

Making it to the counter, Kyra presented her ticket. As the attendant made preparations and checked her belongings and ticket, Kyra made a quick message and sent it to Celeste.

After a few moments of waiting, she was asked to board the plane, being able to step out into the muggy dampness that was the early morning of Texas.

Making her way to her seat after storing away her belongings, she popped in an earbud and snuggled into her seat, preparing for the long ride ahead of her.

8-8-8

_Princess Celestia:_

_8:30 am: Celeste? Baby doll, come on. I know you can see these messages. Quit leaving me on read. __L_

_8:35 am: CELESTE_

_8:36 am: Cherry pie_

_8:37 am: Has Kyra made it yet?_

_*message deleted*_

_9:00 am: Look, I'm sorry okay? I made a huge mistake. And just because I made a mistake doesn't mean that you don't have to talk to me anymore. I thought we were the dream team…_

_Celeste:_

_9:05 am: I thought that me and Seth were the dream team. Not us._

_Ally Cat:_

_9:06 am: CHERRY PIE! Hey ;)_

**_Delete all messages?_**

Celeste sighed and rolled her eyes, taking down her bentu knots.

She selected 'Yes'.

8-8-8

With time at her disposal, Celeste took advantage of this precious resource to prepare for her company day mainly by sleeping. Earlier in the day, she had went down to the local farmers market to shop. Peas, okra, tomatoes, the whole nine yards. She wanted to make sure that Kyra would feel at home and had as much Southern food as she could possibly stomach, since she knew deep down in her soul that her adopted sister would surely look down upon her recent culinary habits.

She had also went to visit Mark, who was collapsed in their usual booth. Not being in the best of moods today, due to the ridiculous rush that bombarded his shop, Mark hastily asked Celeste if there was something else that she needed to be doing to, other than coming to bother him and his staff.

Knowing that he was hinting at the arrival of her upcoming visit, she shrugged his suggestion off, paying no heed to his shaking head as she left the café.

She had a few hours to herself for once. Between getting things prepped for the upcoming fall semester of college and looking for another job that would enrich her more financially, she was spreading herself thin. It had been a battle to get this week off, and she didn't need but two days to get Kyra settled in. However, she knew that she needed this week to lounge and to become invisible.

Celeste talked herself into making a quick little lunch. She could take a quick nap, and get started cleaning anytime she wanted to. But once she finished her avocado toast and her black coffee, and her head touched the arm cushion of the couch, she was already entering into a peaceful state of sleep that would last until the next day.

When she thought she had the upper hand, things usually went south.

The next day came and a sharp knock awoke her to the bright shining of the next day.

_Crap._


	4. Chapter 3- Adventure!

Chapter 3: Adventure!  
-

"Now, you be back by dark, okay?!"

"Ok, got it!"

"A-and are you sure you don't need anything else? Oh, I know how Prince Todoroki loves those tiny sandwiches… I-I can make a quick lun-"

"Mom, it's fine! You've packed enough food that would last me a week. Maybe more!"

"Ohh… but Izu!" cried a sweetly plump woman, clinging to a green haired and freckled boy. Izuku, or often referred to as Deku, tried to wrestle free of his mother's tight embrace. This happened every time he decided to go and train in Savannah, Prince Todoroki's kingdom.

The lush fields were big enough for him and his friends to practice in and for no one to come to harm by Uraraka's magic. Iida, the knight, could run as much and as fast as he wanted and Prince Todoroki, with his fire and ice powers, could do no damage to the village located next to the castle.

"Mom", Deku exasperated, "I'm gonna be late!"

"But you need to eat Izu"…

"Trust me mom. You've packed enough supplies for us and even if we do eat, we can probably make more food", Deku gestured to the overstuffed knapsack. Before his mother could start up again, Deku began to run to the entrance of the forest where he and his mother called home.

"Be careful Izu! I love you!" she cried, waving until he reached the forests edge.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Emerging from the forest was always a treat for Deku. Compared to the shaded area where his house was nestled, the openness of the grasslands were a sight. Hills sloped left and right and mountains were seen far off in the distance. Streams and rivers sparkled with bubbling glee and the wind greeted him with the sweet scent of grass.

Taking a deep breath, Deku smiled and ran towards the capital.

Her dress had gotten tighter.

_When had it gotten tighter?_

Uraraka stood in front of her full length mirror, morbidly shocked that her chest grew as fast as it did. Her pastel rose colored dress loosely hung off of her then perfectly hugged her black covered tight legs and hips. Her chest area, however, had the biggest ordeal.

". . ."

Well this sucked.

Sighing heavily, she struggled to take the garment off before tossing it on her bed, already mentally in her closet deciding what she would wear for the day.

"Hey Uraraka! I'm here!"

"ACK! Deku!" Uraraka cried, rushing into her closet. She peeked out, realizing that her window had been open and that was how she was able to hear him so clearly.

"S-Sorry!" Deku stuttered, shielding his eyes, although thoroughly confused as to why he did.

He was outside.

Peeking through his fingers, Deku looked up to Uraraka. "Is it safe to look...?"

"Agh, sorry Deku, I was just surprised. Didn't mean to yell at you", Uraraka chuckled sheepishly, embarrassed with herself. Gathering herself, she internally came to and cleared her throat. "I'll be down in just a bit! I wanna see what's in your goodie back!"

"_Goodie ba-? Ahh..."_

Deku was confused for a second before realizing he had his knapsack that his mother packed him. As Uraraka bounded to the door, finally settling with an evergreen dress that covered her black tights and matched her black shoes, she walked over to Deku, who was scratching his head. "Yeah, ha... mom kinda went overboard this time..."

"That's okay! I love your moms cooking!" Uraraka closed her cottage door after reaching in one last time to get her small backpack. Pulling out her staff as well, she twirled it before standing it beside her. "Ya ready to go?"

"Yeah, next we have to go and get Iida. I wonder how the knight coronation went".

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that. I don't think that the ceremony's started yet. Wasn't his brother supposed to be going?"

"Yeah... maybe he's with Prince Todoroki then"

Both sighed, knowing that instead of stopping for a break to pick up Iida, they would be spending most of their day traveling to the capital.

"...well, come on. Let's get going. Don't forget, what would All Might do?" Uraraka asked, trying to motivate Deku and herself.

Deku all but beamed.

_**All Might.**_

One of the world's greatest knights and heroes ever. He could handle anything. A little walk to the capital wouldn't hurt him. If All Might could do it, then so could they.

Smiling to each other, they raised their arms to the sky and shouted, "Yeah!"

*5 hours later*

"Ughh..."

Broken moans of grief were heard from both peoples as they made their way up the steep hill leading to the capitals outside village.

Savanna, the capital of Veldt.

Veldt, being the beautifully lush and vibrant land mass that it was, was where Midoriya and his friends called home. It lay in between all of its neighbors. Here in the land, the Todoroki's were the rightful rulers of the kingdom. Savanna was not only the capital, but the city with the most altitude. Having to journey over a few mountainsides, Deku and Uraraka, exhausted, slumped in a heap beside the shaved ice stand.

There, one of their other friends, Asui, or Tsu, peeked her head over her little stand. Her frog like features ever the same, Tsu silently busied herself with making frosty cones.

After completing her task, she stepped around the little cart and bent down to peer at their tired faces. Motioning in front of the faces, Tsu flashes her frozen confectionaries, bringing Deku and Uraraka back to reality.

"Oh! Thanks Tsu!" Uraraka huffed out sweetly, hurrying to get the sweet treat her frog- like friend prepared. By the time she got her freeze and would compare hers to Deku's, he had already finished half of his.

Putting her finger up to her mouth in thought, Tsu croaked out, "Kero~ another long journey again you two?"

"Y-Yeah. But this time, wild mountain goats ran after Deku", Uraraka puffed out while giggling at the crimson faced child. Ears red, Deku went to defend his honor in running when suddenly, church bells sounded in the distance. Their powerful music was a sign that the coronation had just begun.

Knowing that they would more than likely be late but still wanted a decent area to watch their friend become accepted into Knighthood, Deku and Uraraka scrambled up and wished Tsu a 'thank you' before darting off.

A blank look was worn as tired eyes scanned the crowd of jittery town folk. Mina yawned and stretched from her seat, her left arm almost hitting Kaminari in the face.

"HE- watch it Mina!" he burst out, swatting her away. His hat tilted on his mustard colored hair, the feather that decorated the front of the hat tickled his nose as he tried to move his hat back into place.

Snickering beside him, Sero's triangular grin was ever present as he watched the two bicker on like a married couple. Wanting to further fuel the fire, he interjected.

"You need some room here? I mean, I wouldn't want to get in between you two"

"Shut it Sero!"

"DUDE! Come on man", Kaminari whined.

"Geez, what's going on?" A rough, but kind unknown voice called, getting closer to the trio. They all looked up to the distracting red hair first before venturing down to a stern looking mug. Their right eye had a cut and his clothes resembled that of the Land of Pyre.

"Kiri!"

"Hey man"

"DUDE, they're picking on me!"

Kirishima rolled his eyes as he sat next to Sero, squeezing in where he could fit. Crimson colored eyes with flecks of gold flickered around the packed church, semi at ease but still holding the alertness that comes with his kind.

"Yo, what's up with you Kiri? You seem tense" Kaminari zoned in on his friends uncomfortableness. "N-nothing. I'm fine", he muttered shyly, before going back to his thoughts and peering around yet again. Squinting her eyes, Mina threw herself over Kaminari and Sero's lap to gaze at her friend.

"Come on hun. We know that look. What's got you worried?"

"Mina…" Kirishima grumbled lowly. Mina knew that defensive little grumble. Since they both grew up being part dragon, she knew the tale tell signs of him becoming more upset than he's normally used to. Deciding that she would grill him later for the information, she loudly groaned, causing a tiny commotion between the common folk. Eyes roamed over to the band, irritation present since their little bubble of silence had been broken as they waited for the ceremony to begin.

"Geez Mina, just tell everyone in the damn church to look at us," Kaminari whispered heatedly. Sero only let out a pained chuckle, hating the judgement that was currently directed towards them and Kirishima only cleared his throat, too aware of the glares.

"What? It's their problem that they got so quiet. I'll let you have this one Kirishima. But you mark my words," she trailed off, looking forward towards the front of the church and lifting off of Kaminari and Sero's laps, "I'll find out what's going on with you".

As if to ease the silent tension that had been covered over the friend group, Midoriya and Uraraka entered in to the packed sanctuary. Now huffing even harder than before, due to them running up the steep hill that the church was settled on, they piled on in, flopping down next to Mina. Startled, she jumped before glancing their way.

"Hey you guys! Ew, you're sweaty girl", Mina replied before they could comprehend what she just said. Uraraka just stared at the girl in an angry daze before pulling her bob off of her neck.

"Well hi to you too Mina", she barked out, fanning her hot neck, her normally pink cheeks a deeper hue. Mina just laughed and snuggled up to the girl, trying to make it up to her. Looking down the row, Kirishima, Sero, and Kaminari perked up as they saw their two friends join them.

"Hey Midoriya", Kirishima called, his voice sounding less gravely and more like the manly warmth it usually holds.

"Yo man! Hey~" Kaminari purred to Occhaco, who just gave him a pity smile. Sero rolled his eyes before pushing Kaminari out of the way and greeting the other two. "Hey there. What happened to you guys?"

"W-we had t-to run up the h-hill", Izuku wheezed, trying to calm his breathing. He wasn't out of shape by any means but at this rate, he'd have to take a nap before training. Mina only laughed as she poked her pink cheeked friend beside her. "That's kinda funny. You're usually so punctual. Reminds me of someone else we know"… she trailed off, the person who came to mind not really on her warranted nice list.

"O-oh yeah! Hey Kirishima", Deku looked down to the red head, who looked confused. Midoriya never usually spoke more than a few words to him at a time. What could he be wanting? "Where is Kacc- I mean, King Bakugou?"

The question made Kirishima sigh with remembrance. That's right. That's what had been plaguing his mind. King Bakugou had been in a shitty mood this morning. More than usual, in fact. The thought of the King coming into his den and roughing him up out of his sleep and towards the training halls made his hair stand on end with fear and a tiny bit of excitement.

Damn, King Bakugou was so manly.

"Kirishima…?"

"H-huh? Oh y-yeah, I think he went to one of the neighboring kingdoms for business. Don't know what's going on", Kirishima hurriedly told Deku, forgetting to answer him. Before he left to go pick Mina up to get Kaminari and Sero, the King had already left the castle. Looking back to Midoriya, after hearing his sign of relief, he chuckled. "Dude, you still scared of him? He's nothing to be scared of man".

"That's because you're his dragon. He HATES me", Deku shivered, recalling all of the times that the King has let that fact be known. What he did to deserve his ilk, he hoped that it would fade away soon.

Ding- Ding- Ding!

All heads were turned to the front of the chapel as the bells sung their harmonious noise. Entering into its cramped pulpit was the priest and Prince Todoroki, dressed in his finest garbs. In a pristine white whit gold tassels everywhere, Prince Todoroki scanned the room before beckoning everyone to stand as the knights to be entered from outside. There in the small group that were knights in training, was Iida, in his polished knight's uniform, sporting the colors of his family and wearing the insignia of the Todoroki family.

Lining up in front of the priest and Prince, the ceremony begun. From where Deku was, he could see Iida's brother, Engeniem, looking on with proud eyes as he watched his brother become dubbed into knighthood.

"UGH, I'M SO EXCITED! Iida, how does it finally feel to become a knight?" Mina bounced around the group happily as they made their way to the banquet hall to celebrate Iida's accomplishment. Smiling with pride and brief shyness from the over exuberant pink haired girl, he told her proudly, "It feels…amazing. I feel like I've finally found a missing part of myself. I only wished that mother and father were able to attend. But of course, seeing my brother there was much appreciated as well." As an afterthought, like he forgot about the friends who surrounded him, he also added, very loudly and in his normally mechanic voice, "but I was also happy to see all of you. My friends…" he smiled fondly, his glasses being removed to wipe stray tears from his eyes.

"Aw dude, don't do that. You know how I feel about c-crying", Kaminari turned his head the other way, removing his hat and shielding his face as he wiped his eyes as well. Sero just beamed at Iida, before putting a consoling pat to the musketeers back.

"That was so manly Iida", Kirishima spoke, shining his pearly teeth. His blood sung as he felt the warmth and love towards their knight friend. Coming to the doors of the Great Hall, they ushered themselves in, coming face to face with the Prince.

"H-hey Tod- I mean, um, Prince Todoroki", Uraraka cried, surprised. The Prince, who although was their friend, was still hard to read. His usual blank expression had now cast a small smirk of a smile. He waved his hand, as if to dismiss what she had said.

"Please. It's Todoroki. I won't have my friends call me anything otherwise".

"Well if that's the case Roki, then it's good to see you! ~" Mina gushed.

"…I don't know about tha-"He was halted mid-sentence before Mina and her two cohorts rushed past him, wanting to make sure to get some of the food on the tables. Kirishima, feeling the need to apologize about his friends behaviors, looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "Heh, sorry man. You know how they get when they're hungry".

"It's fine", Todoroki replied quietly. After a beat, he looked up, the closest look to surprise on his face. "Where is King Bakugou?"

"Uh, well, he went out of the country on business", the red dragon gave. He scratched his head nervously, again wanting to put the morning past him. "He really didn't tell me anything. You know how Bakugou can be sometimes".

"Of course", Todoroki answered, his face turned up in a tiny grimace. Uraraka only laughed and Deku looked away as he chuckled. Gaining his attention, Todoroki looked to his other trio of friends. "Hello again Iida, Uraraka, Midoriya".

"Hello your majesty!" Iida cried, bowing deeply. Cringing, Todoroki held up his hand again, dismissing the extremely kind, but unwanted gesture. Looking to Midoriya, Todoroki asked with innocent eyes. "So, what's the plan?"

"Huh? I thought that you would want to stay and dine with everyone?"

"Hmm… not really. Besides, I have done my duty to the knights and the kingdom. I'm ready to train" He answered honestly, the light of battle in his eyes. Deku smiled, noting how battle hungry all of his friends seemed to be. Nodding his head in acknowledgment, he answered.

"Right! Well, I suggest we go ahead and go now, before it gets too dark. Uraraka, did you learn how to do that fire enchantment yet? I know you said that you had been working on it."

"Y-yeah, but I had a few…minor issues with it. I can't seem to get it as bright as Mina or Kirishima's fire"…

"HMph? Need usth to teach you?" Kirishima had made his way to the table, his face filled with meat. Beside him, the trio dined with gusto.

"No no! Well, maybe not yet. I can practice later. That's why we have you guys! You're coming too right? Deku's mom makes the best desserts."

"COUNT US IN", the trio called before standing up, dusting their clothes off and coming towards the group. Kirishima swallowed before laughing. "Hell yeah! I'm so down for some training. Are we going to that huge field you guys like?"

"Yes. It's in a proper area where we all don't bring harm to the village", the fire and ice Prince answered.

They all clambered out of the hall, taking care to mind the crowd and ran off into the distance towards the Starlight Field.

"Holy Crap! Dodge man, Dodge!"

"I'm dodging", Sero called back angrily to Kaminari, who both were currently running away from Kirishima's fire blasts. "Use your lightning, dude! You could have easily stunned him by now!"

"Y-You know my powers don't work when I'm scared. 'Sides, if I do it now, it's gonna be weak as hell!" Kaminari caught himself from stumbling, getting back up and wailing. "I WANNA GO HOME!"

"Ugh, thought they would have done better…" Mina trailed off, watching with bored eyes. She yawned before leaning off of the tree they were all under. She cracked her back briefly before shouting. "Someone do something already! It's my turn to fight!"

"Nope nope nope", Kaminari ran towards the tree, hoping to tap out before the offer was too late. "Tap in Mina, tap in!"

"What? You're just gonna give u-"

"TAP IN MINA", both boys called, Sero passing Kaminari as they ran. Mina huffed in disappointment before running past them, shifting as she leaped into midair. Twisting past Kirishima, the advantage of her sleek size being on her side, she flew behind him and unleashed her ice colored blast before flying into the sky. Being in the sky would come to her advantage. Reaching the altitude she desired, she finally stopped.

Watching her as he tried to calm himself down, Kaminari peeked his head from under the tree. "W-what… what is she doing? She's wide open for him! She's gonna get mauled! Sero, confused as to what his friend was talking about, moved to look as well. His slanted eyes opened wide as he figured out her plan.

"_Acid Rain_"… he murmured.

_!_

All occupants of the tree looked at each other before scrambling off of the ground. They all looked to Uraraka for solace.

"U-uraraka…" Midoriya pleaded.

"Hurry please!" Kaminari cried, clinging to Sero as they both danced around.

"This is completely unsafe! What is Ashido thinking?!" Iida cried, hand chopping through the air with intensity. Todoroki stood calm, only glancing anxiously between the magic caster to bring up her shield, the village that was in the far distance, and the two dragons up above.

Uraraka fumbled around with her staff, trying to drown out the noise that was going on around her. Finally letting the pressure get to her, she yelled.

"Could you guys give me a minute? I need to remember my shield spell!" Tense silence fell as she finally remembered and cast her spell, covering her, her friends, and the huge tree that they were under. As she held the shield, she could feel her magic draining. Struggling, she yelled to the sky, "Mina, if you're gonna do something, do it NOW!"

Snuffing in amusement as she peered at the small people from down below, Mina turned her attention to the massive red dragon that was soaring her way, his maw showing a deathly row of teeth and a fire blast being produced. She readied her attack, her scales lifting up slightly as she braced herself. Letting her acidic ooze seep from her scales and breathing in a massive amount of air, she hurled the burning pellets in Kirishima's direction. On top of the acid, she sent a pillowy burst of fire from her jaw and raced through the clouds to hide.

Soaring through the changing skies of the land of Veldt, she whistled on by, thinking that she had gotten the upper hand. Blending in with pinks and oranges of the turning sky, she was pleased with herself.

Suddenly…

Whoosh!

"_!" What? What the hell was that?!_

Hot air swirled around her, leaving her mind in a confused flurry. She only caught a glimpse of red before she collided with her enemy. Kirishima, who scales were now protruding with deadly intent, rushed her, his eyes a piercing red and gold. His wing span had covered most of her eyesight and he had let out a terrifying roar, his battle cry. She panicked, trying to fly out of his way, but he only dive-bombed, sending he and herself towards the ground.

_Shit, shit, shit! _She cursed, trying to free herself. Kirishima, feeling her struggle, only clamped his teeth into her neck, making sure that she wouldn't be able to run. They were getting closer and closer now…!

_1000ft_

_900ft_

_700ft_

_500ft_

_200ft_

_80ft_

_ Fuck!_

The slam of their bodies to the earth caused a massive earthquake, the tremors shaking nearby trees and making the woodland denizens scamper away from the crash site.

Uraraka held on to her spell for as long as she could, but she could feel the very ends of her magic coming to expire. She released her shield spell, collapsing down to the ground in a heap. Head down, she felt her sweat creep down her back as she caught her breath. She could feel Deku beside her, trying to assist her. His voice, however, didn't hold his usual shy and sympathetic tones to it. It was tight with concern.

"Oh no…" he muttered.

She glanced up to see him looking at the pair of dragons. Well, that is to say what should have been them?

Racing towards them was a dust cloud of tremendous stature, seeming to tower of the scattered trees in the area. Feeling her heart drop, she attempted to scramble up off of the ground, trying and failing to cast another protection spell. Her fears were cut short when Todoroki stepped in front of the band, summoning a huge and dense ice wall to protect them and the rest of the field.

…..

All was quiet, the ground disagreeing with the turmoil of battle and the wind slowly returned to its gentle wafting. Todoroki, thinking that this was a good sign that things had calmed down, released his ice. There upon the frigid walls disappearance, stood a human Kirishima in the middle of the field, standing above a stunned human Mina. His eyes still glowed with intent, but they could tell that he was tired. His skin was singed with acid and his normal spiky hair was starting to collapse.

"U-ugh…n-no f-f-fair Kiri-shima", Mina croaked out, trying to move. She could only groan, before letting her body relax and become one with the earth. Her neck held to little punctures. Kirishima's doing.

"Hah…ha…ha…" Kirishima panted, trying to ground himself and bring his mind out of battle. Geez, Mina didn't hold back when she used her special move… not that he couldn't take it. He prided himself on his power and was grateful towards it.

That didn't mean that the shit didn't still hurt like hell.

"Hey!" Sero called over to them, "You guys good to stop? Ya look beat. Plus after all this running, I'm really feeling a break".

Kirishima looked down to an out of it Mina before groaning. He bent down to lift her up onto his back, and he slowly made his way over to the tree, seeking food and water.

"Mmm! God this is good. Hey Midoriya, tell your mom that she's the best cook. Also, sorry about the field Todoroki". Kirishima apologized as he stuffed his face. Mina sat beside Occhaco, getting her wounds healed and taking huge gulps of cold spring water.

"…don't worry about the damage." Those were the only words that passed the princes lips as he ate one of the grain muffins that Deku's mother prepared. Silently looking out to towards the field, he let out a shiver as he savored the grainy bite. Mina, never missing a beat, let out an exhausted laugh before groaning.

"Tsk, tsk Mina. You'd think you learn to mind your business after getting beat like that", Sero snickered as he munched on some meats and cheeses. Kaminari, who rested on one of the tree limbs eating a cool apple, laughed.

"Yeah Mina, get some business".

"What? Now I need to mind my business for laughing at Todoroki? Sorry if he has a thing for those muffins".

"ASHIDO! That is still very inappropriate and disrespectable to his Highness!" Iida, with a piece of bread in his hand, exclaimed. Mina, groaning and rolling her eyes, collapsed on Occhaco, who laughed while rubbing her back gently.

"Hehe, I'm sure she didn't mean it like that Iida. Maybe you should lay off of the bread? I think you may be a little stopped up…" Uraraka couldn't finish her sentence due to Kaminari, Sero, and Mina bellowing in laughter. Confused, she asked as she looked between all three of them, "What did I say?"

"DUDE, you totally said that he was constipated!" Kaminari cried, tears streaming down his face. Sero heaved in short breaths as he tried to reign himself in. Ashido, on the other hand, freely laughed and wept with hilarity. Instantly looking fretful, Uraraka turned to a shocked Iida, profusely trying to say that she hadn't meant it in that sense. Kirishima eased his way over to Iida and tried to console him, also keeping a not so very secret, laugh concealed.

Todoroki and Deku sat and watched their friends in silent ease. Smiling at his friends, Deku watched the sunset in the distance, his mind seeming to go elsewhere for a second. The prince looked over to him and after a minute, spoke.

"…are you going to be training Midoriya?"

"H-huh? O-oh", Deku stammered. "I… I've been practicing on my own at home. I mean, that is when I'm there alone. Mom still doesn't like that fact that my dad left a sword for me before he…" he trailed off, a hint of sadness to his eyes. Suddenly, he perked up. "But yeah, I feel like I'm getting better! I'm not to All Might's level, but it's something right? It must be so great for you guys…"

"?"

"… to have powers. To be born with them", he explained silently, wringing his hands together. "It must be incredible".

Todoroki was quiet, but he finally answered. "Not always. Somedays, it feels more like a burden than a blessing".

"…", Deku said nothing, his brow knotting up with confusion.

"But…"

"?"

"It does help," Todoroki smirked before continuing, "I don't know what motivates you Midoriya, but I know Fate will bestow powers to you. There were and are some cases where people randomly gained powers. Stay hopeful…" He concluded, his normal weary eyes alight with friendly warmth. Midoriya felt his throat close and his eyes felt itchier than usual. He looked further towards the sunset and prayed that he was right.

Hours passed before the sun had completely set, the stars peeking through the sparse clouds. It always amazed them how many stars could be seen from here. It was no wonder that people named this the "Field of Stars". Training complete and everyone having their turn, except for Deku, who decided to opt out of this session, got up from their spots under the tree and began bidding each other farewell until next time.

"Congrats again Iida! Try to lay off the bread too man!" Sero yelled from the nearby hill, Mina, Kaminari, and Kirishima smiling behind them.

"See ya later guys!" Kirishima shouted. After biding one another goodbye, the quad headed South while the Veldtarians headed back East towards the kingdom. As they all walked home, Deku felt his vigor return to him after his chat with Todoroki. Maybe Fate would grant him his wish. Maybe he could be like All Might one day. But little did Deku know that 'one day' would be sooner than he planned.


End file.
